harry potter: primer año conmigo
by Vicky pie
Summary: una divertida version donde la autora se mete en la historia. y van descubriendo los misterios de las cutie marks y la piedra filosofal
1. haciendo amigos

ADVERTENCIA: ESTO SI ESTA BASADO EN LA TRAMA DE LOS LIBROS Y LA HISTORIA. PERO NO ESTA BASADO EN TODO LO QUE PASA EN LA HISTORIA. DEBIDO A QUE A LA AUTORA (YO) SE METIO EN LA HISTORIA, LAS COSAS NO PUEDEN SER EXSACTAMENTE IGUALES, ADEMAS, ESTO ES VERSION PONI-FICADA. LO QUE PUEDE HACER UNA DIFERENCIA MAYOR

LOS PEGASOS SON:

Harrry james potter

Ginny weasley

Neville longbottom

Cho chang

Sirius black

Peter petigrew

Utau kagamine

UNICORNIOS:

Hermione jeane granger

Severus snape

Percy weasley

Charlie weasley

Molly weasley

Bellatrix (Black) Leastrange

Remus lupin

Arthur weasley

ALICORNIOS:

Albus percival Wulfric brian Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)

Vold.. bueno! Quien- ustedes- saben! (voldemort)

PONIS DE TIERRA:

Ronald bilius weasley

Rubeus hagrid

NT: LOS PEGASOS UTILIZAN VARITA MAGICA PERO, CUANDO ALCANZAN MAGIA MUY AVANZADA, LES SALE UN CUERNO. ENTONCES DEJAN DE DEPENDER DE LA VARITA MAGICA PARA HACER MAGIA, DE TAL FORMA QUE , SI LLEGARAN A ESE NIVEL DE MAGIA ANTES DE LOS 17 AÑOS, ENTONCES AL SER DIFERENTE EL TIPO DE MAGIA, NO NECESITAN DEPENDER DE HOGWARTS PARA HACER MAGIA. ´PERO SI NO LO ALCANZARAN ENTONCES, SOLO A LOS 17 PODRIAN USAR MAGIA AFUERA DE HOGWARTS Y ADEMAS DEPENDERIAN DE LA VARITA MAGICA PERO TAMBIEN SE PODRIA CONVERTIR EN ALICORNIO DESPUES DE LOS 17. ES LO MISMO CON LOS PONIS DE TIERRA.

NT2: PERO. EN EL CASO DE LOS UNICORNIOS ES LO MISMO. PERO EN LUGAR DE CUERNO LES SALEN ALAS.

Harry Estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse en el expreso de Hogwarts, pisoteo, camino, troto pero todo parecía ocupado, hasta que vio un vagón en donde solo había un poni, un poni de tierra. Tenia un color anaranjado como su crin,

Como te llamas? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad—

Ron. Ron weasley.

Mi nombre es Harry….

Pero Harry no termino de decir su nombre, pues, tan rápido corrian los rumores que Harry no tuvo que terminar de decir su nombre. El poni anaranjado solto un grito apenas audible.

Harry.. potter?... – dijo ron tartamudeando mientras señalaba con su tembloroso casco a la frente de Harry— no… no puede ser?...

Harry se quito suavemente el pelo que tenia en la frente y ron solto un grito de asombro.

Wow!. Asi que Harry potter, eh!. – dijo ron tratando de no sonar grosero o atrevido—

Si asi es. -

Pero Harry se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. En su flanco habían un monton de pastelillo donas y chocolates

Eh.. disculpa.. que es lo que hay en tu flanco

Eh! Son dulces y chocolates no lo notas?

Si pero.. por que hay algo en tu flanco?

Como?! No sabes que es una cutie mark?! Eso es casi tan terrible como no saber que es el quidich!

Harry no se atrevio a responder que no sabia que era el quiditch

Entonces.. que es? – pregunto Harry con profunda curiosidad

Pero antes de que ron pudiera contestar, alguien entro al vagón

Puedo sentarme aquí? – dijo la yegua desconocida. Parecía de un color rosa anaranjado. Pero tenia una crin esponjada y roja. Y llevaba una túnica negra

Claro. – dijo Harry, mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que había tenido para encontrar lugar en el gran tren. –-

Bueno. Gracias. Mi nombre es Hermione. Hermione granger. Ah! Y por cierto. Será mejor que se pongan sus túnicas negras. Pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts.

Pero, - insistió Harry- que es una cutio Merck?

Cutie mark?! - Hermione no pudo evitar una gran cara de asombro— es lo que te muestra tu verdadero talento, un talento verdadero. En lo que nadie puede igualarte.

A Harry se le hizo un agujero en el estomago. Por que no tenia una cutie mers? Seria posible que fuera un bueno para nada? O seria posible que no la hubiera obtenido debido a los dursley?

Harry levanto el casco de su flanco que había estando tapando desde la descripción de Hermione y se detuvo a ver el terrible espacio que había en su flanco, pero, su tranquilidad duro poco, pues hemione y ron se preguntarían que estaba mirando. Y su temor se volvió realidad.

Que haces? – pregunto Hermione

Nada. – mintió Harry mientras se volvia a poner el casco en el flanco.—

Quita… - jalón- el… -jalón—casco de… -jalón—tu… - flancoooo…! -golpe—

Harry estaba tan enojado que sus movimientos se volvieron demasiado fuertes y la cosa se convirtió en una pelea

Basta! BASTA. BASTTTTTAAA! - gritaba ron-

Pero entre tantas pataletas y golpes Harry y Hermione ignoraban olímpicamente a ron.

Que.. – golpe—tan… – golpe- terible.. -golpe—puede ser! – patada—

Pero accidentalmente a Harry se le abrieron las alas y le proporcionaron a Hermione una bofetada

Ouch! Como te atreves a…. bien.

Harry recibió un golpe un los lentes con el cuerno de Hermione. pero había alcanzado algo mas que los lentes. Arriba de la ceja de Harry había un chorro de sangre

Aja!

Harry y Hermione habían quedado separados por un escudo protector.

Al parecer ron había estado haciendo intentos de algo que pudiera serle útil en los libros de Hermione, pues a su lado había un libro de hechizos protectores.

Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que su pelea había lastimado a Harry mas de lo esperado. Por fin recupero la razón.

Harry! Lo siento!

Y tenia razón en disculparse. Harry había quedado ireconocible. Estaba lleno de rascuños golpes moretones y patadas y además no podía ver mas que manchas, por que sus lentes se habían roto. Y, además, un chorro de sangre le bajaba de la ceja. Mientras que su cabello había quedado mas despeinado de lo habitual

Sin embargo Hermione estaba casi igual solo que en ves de de sangre en la ceja tenia un tremendo moreton proporcionado por el golpe accidental que Harry había hecho

Discúlpense! Por favor – gruño ron—

Te perdono por el golpe… con el cuerno Hermione….

A hermione no le costo trabajo disculparse, pues estaba muy arrepentida.

Esta bien.. y yo te perdono por el golpe con tu… - solto un grito de asombro- ALA! ALAS! ERES UN PEGASO! POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!

- no estaba claro? - dijo harry mientras abria las alas sigilosamente-

- sabes volar? - pregunto ron-

harry se quedo cabizbajo. sabia volar. pero hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. los dursley nunca le permitieron volar, desde que comenzo a aprender, los dursley le amarraban las alas al cuerpo con una cadena con llave.

- yo... yo.. se volar... creo penso harry.

- vamos! - lo animo hermione- solo unos centimetros!

- eso harry! - le dijo ron- solo hazlo!

a harry no le quedo mas remedio que intentar. se puso como si fuera a brincar. lentamente comenzo a abrir sus alas y... agito agito agito! y se empezo a elevar y elevar.. cerro los ojos para no ver al suelo pero eso lo mareo. vamos, vamos! se decia harry. y oh sorpresa. cuando miro arriba, ya no habia un arriba. habia tocado el techo del tren. pero cuando miro al suelo se puso tenso y enpeso a inclinarse para desender. cuando desendio solto un gran suspiro.

- harry has estado genial! - le dijo hermione -

- si! y vaya que si! -dijo ron-

pero harry noto que en el flanco de hermione habian una pluma y un pergamino

- que es tu cutie mark?

hermione se la miro y dijo pausadamente:

- yo soy buan haciendo la tarea. y.. cual es tu cutie mark? - dijo hermione-

- yo... - harry se habia vuelto a tapar el flanco-.

- oh! vamos! -dijo hermione- no quiero mas peleas!

ron asintio con la cabeza.

harry. arrepentido. no tuvo mas opcion que quitar el casco de su flanco. hermione y ron gritaron. pero harry ya esperaba esos gritos como respuesta y no se sorprendio

pero antes de que alguien pudiera haber dicho algo mas

Alguien interrumpio la paz y tranquilidad

Este.. puedo sentarme aquí?...

Quien hablaba era una pequeña de 11 años como Harry. Tenia color blanco. Tenia ojos verdes y su crin era azul, y en su cutie mark había un pincel con pintura al costado.


	2. el castillo

Despues de que la yegua se instalara en el asiento con los 3, le pregunto harry:

Cual es tu nombre?

Utau. Utau kagamine

Ron, ron weasley

Hermione, Hermione Granger

Harry, Harry potter

Pero la niña no hizo ninguna aclamación al escuchar el nombre de Harry. Mas bien, se intimido. Parecía que la yegua llevaba un delantal de pintora y una boina.

Acabo de ver una silueta volando hasta el techo.

Harry se enrojecio hasta verse casi igual que un tomate.

Digo. Eso debe ser difícil. – prosiguió— yo apenas y llego a siquiera 2 metros.

Un momento. Eres un pegaso? – siguió Hermione—

Claro! – dijo utau mientras se quitaba el delantal y dejaba ver sus blancas alas enplumadas -

Podrias volar un poco?

Okie.

Se elevo mas o menos 1 metro y volvió al suelo

Genial –exclamo ron, todos voltearon a verlo de inmediato por que no esperaran que hablara.—

Entonces.. utau? – dijo haciendo una pausa prolongada para checar que el nombre estaba correcto. Utau asintió con la cabeza, y hermione continuó – podrías quitarte la boina? Digo. Por que ya casi hemos llegado. Llegaremos a hogwarts como en unos 5 minutos.

Utau se congelo en seco. Abrió la boca un momento, pero la cerro. Se quito la boina sin decir mas, luego se puso la túnica negra. Definitivamente a tiempo, pues, el tren paro en seco.

Hemos llegado. – exclamo utau –

definitivamente – dijo ron, mientras se levantaba –

se levantaron sin decir mas.

LLEGADA A HOGWARTS

El castillo era, en efecto, enorme. Había montones y montones de escaleras. Y pasillos que parecían no tener fin. Utau voló un poco hacia las paredes y exclamó.

Este lugar podría tener mas secretos y pasadisos que los que jamás hemos imaginado!

Durante su exclamación nadie dijo nada, y se quedaron todos callados durante eso. Al llegar. Les dio la bienvenida una profesora que parecía recta y estricta.

Bienvenidos, soy la profesora mcgonagall. Aquí, en este lugar, el gran comedor, se les hará una prueba. Donde se les selexionará su casa de hogwarts. Podrían ser: gryfindor, hufflepuf, ravenclow, o slytherin.

Dicho esto. La profesora se dio la vuelta y utilizo su casco derecho para abrir la enorme puerta. Pero esta palabra se queda corta comparada con el salón. Pensó Harry. Y, en efecto era cierto. Pues el salón era tan grande, que podrían haber metid casas en el salón. Había un monton de mesas y sillas. Y, adelante habían un monton de mesas donde estaban sentados mas profesores. Harry sintió un piquete de felicidad. Ese era hogwarts. Su casa, su hogar, tenia 3 nuevos amigos, que, por alguna razón, Harry pensó que, esos amigos, durarían para siempre.


	3. la ceremonia de las casas

Hola! Como va! E estado buscando fanfics de MLP y HP que estén en español con rated: k y es traumatico saber que los unicos fanfiction asi son los mios (lo que también me da una ventaja) quiero mencionar que mis fanfics al principio son muy espesos y cortos. Pero luego te dejan picado. Bueno, como decía. Quiero mencionar que la supuesta "utau kagamine" soy yo.(por si no les había quedado claro) Mi hermana mayor dice que los fanfics tienden a ser malos cuando se trata de que interfieras en la historia. Pero como esto no esta de el todo basado en la historia… también me incistió en que no debía entrar a fanfiction por que te puedes encontrar de todo. (incluso con rated K )pero mis fanfics no contienen nada de cosas que alguien inocente pueda ver. Puesto a que mis fics son de rated k y estoy haciendo otro que probablemente sea rated k+ y ya. como decía, denle tiempo a mis fanfics. - Utau chan

La profesora mcgonagall estaba llevando a todos al centro para que se sentaran.

-Que tenemos que hacer? –pregunto utau mientras miraba para todos lados. Parecía nerviosa – este salón es enorme…

-Fred dice que es una prueba. Dice que duele. Pero creo que estaba bromeando…

Harry y utau parecieron pensar la misma cosa. Si, pues ambos no sabían nada de magia.

¿Cómo podrían hacer una prueba si no sabían nada de magia?

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba mas lento de lo normal. Malfoy en slytherin. Y otros en otras casas con nombres mas raros…

-Granger Hermione

Hermione paso. Al centro de la mesa y se sento.

-GRYFFINDOR!

Una salva de aplausos.

-Weasley Ron.

Ron se sento. Mucho mas nervioso que hermione.

-GRYYFINDOR!

Otra salva de aplausos. Esban obteniendo mas gryfindors de lo normal.

-Potter Harry…

Estallaron murmullos por todo el lugar. Harry se quedo tieso. Pero ahora que sabia que solo se tenia que probar un sombrero estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

-ahhh…. Dificilll –decía el sombrero- muy difícil….. veo…. Valentía…. Fuerza… Lealtad… y mucha astucia… tal vez…. Slytherin?

-no slytherin, no slytherin… - pensaba Harry- no slytherin…

-no slytherin? Estas seguro? Ah. Bien. En ese caso… que seas.. GRYYFINDOR!

La mesa de gryfindor estalló en aplausos.. mientras que lo gemelos Weasley gritaban:

-tenemos a potter! TENEMOS A POTTER!

Pero mcgonagall habló

-Kagamine Utau.

Utau paso. Muchísimo mas asustada que muchos de los que habían pasado anteriormente.

-Uhhh…..- dijo el sombrero- difícil… muchísimo difícil! No por que seas difícil de poner…. Si no por que veo que estabas muy indecisa…. Y aunque te hubiera puesto en gryfindor… esto dificulta mucho las cosas…. Como estas indecisa…. Yo también estoy indeciso! Pero bien… GRYFINDOR!

La mesa de gryffindor estaba al borde de estallar. Había muchísimos mas gryfindors que de costumbre.

Y aun que la ceremonia duro poco. Harry, hermione, ron, y utau estaban muy felices, esperando con ansias, su primer dia de clases.


End file.
